


Превращение

by WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: спецквест зима-21 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amputation, Chess, Don't copy to another site, Drug Addiction, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Orphans, Out of Character, Prostitution, Retelling, Romance, Skinny!Steve, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20Fuckery%20and%20Co%202021
Summary: Стив и Баки живут в приюте. Баки играет в бейсбол. Стив играет в шахматы.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: спецквест зима-21 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195745
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62
Collections: 07 Спецквест WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021, Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Превращение

**Author's Note:**

> Ретеллинг «Королевского гамбита», перемешанный с бруклинкой. Автор не силен в шахматах, так что, возможно, – шахматный ООС. 
> 
> Игра: шахматы

_Превращение: шахматный термин,  
замена пешки при достижении последней горизонтали на любую фигуру своего цвета (кроме короля).  
_

Стив и Баки живут в приюте.

Баки играет в бейсбол. Стив играет в шахматы.

  


* * *

  


Баки видел, как привезли Стива. 

Вместе с другими детьми Баки прилип к окну спальни на третьем этаже. Он видел черный автомобиль, похожий на катафалк. Видел, как Стива отконвоировали к дверям. 

На нем было огромное мужское пальто, которое скрывало его почти целиком, до самых щиколоток. Из ворота пальто торчала круглая голова на тощей шее, волосы намокли из-за дождя. Стив поднял глаза и посмотрел на детей за стеклом. 

Это всё его взгляд. Выражение лица. Будто он был старше их всех на тысячу лет. Будто находил их безнадежно глупыми.

Или, может, его нелепые костюмы из шерсти и заплаток, все как с чужого плеча, велики на три размера.

Или, может, тот факт, то безусловное знание, которое Стив Роджерс хранил в себе: в отличие от других детей, от него родители не отказались. Его мать просто умерла; она покинула его не по своей воле.

А может, это его длинный язык, потому что Стив Роджерс не из тех, кто молчит в тряпочку. У него на все имелось свое мнение, уж конечно, единственно верное.

Или всё вместе. Стив был Стивом, от макушки до пят, поэтому его и колотили.

  


* * *

  


В спальне располагалось тридцать мальчиков. Койки были сдвинуты, как в больнице. Стив много раз ночевал в больницах, порядки были ему знакомы.

Прикроватная тумбочка, пополам с соседним мальчишкой. Зубная щетка завернута в полотенце, серое, как пережеванная бумага. Жестяная кружка, Библия, маленькая игольница, чтобы штопать себе носки («Здесь принято быть опрятными, мальчики!»). 

Личные вещи не допускались. Стив отдал чемодан на хранение директрисе. Больше он никогда этот чемодан не видел. Это не имело значения; у него не было никаких личных вещей. Ничего, что было бы по-настоящему важным.

В первую ночь он не мог заснуть из-за шума. Всхлипы, стоны, вздохи, возня в дальнем конце комнаты. Кто-то шептался. Кто-то скрипел зубами. Многие уже храпели. Стив лежал, стиснув кулаки под одеялом, и смотрел в потолок. Потолок был разделен на квадраты светом и тенью – из-за створчатых окон во всю стену. Стив пересчитывал квадраты, снова и снова, чтобы уснуть.

Позже ему стали давать таблетки.

Таблетки, чтобы спал. Таблетки, чтобы ел. Таблетки, чтобы не болело сердце (оно все равно болело). Таблетки, чтобы унять чесотку (красные пятна на руках и ногах, зуд, который хотелось содрать ногтями вместе с кожей). Таблетки, чтобы разогнать кровь по венам (в первый раз он напутал с дозой, и кровь хлынула у него из носа, как вода из крана. Он залил кровью весь второй этаж и лестничный пролет). 

Таблетки, чтобы меньше умничал.

Он умничал все равно.

Пару раз его навещал социальный работник. Она говорила, что он должен «вписаться» в эту систему. Но Стив не вписывался никуда и никогда.

Не то чтобы он не пытался.

Завтрак в сырой столовой. Уроки: математика, грамота, история, слово Божие. Дневная молитва. Потом свободное время – предполагалось, в этот час они будут гулять на заднем дворе, где газон из-за дождей превратился в болото. В это время его обычно били за сараем с инструментами. Потом обед, на вкус хуже, чем завтрак. Музыкальный класс для здоровых, процедуры для больных. Физическая подготовка (там его снова лупили, уже под видом игры). Вечерняя молитва, ужин. Свободное время (тридцать озлобленных мальчишек, запертых в спальне). По праздникам – радиоспектакль в гостиной (всегда что-то для малышни, вроде «Маугли»). Купание перед сном (он забивался в дальнюю кабинку, скреб свои торчащие ребра, пятнистые ляжки). Отбой (квадраты на потолке).

По выходным иногда приезжали господа и дамы. Дамы в шляпках, будто собрались в церковь и лишь по случаю завернули в приют. Господа всегда усатые, карманные часы сверкают в руке, подгоняют: пора делать дела. К приезду гостей все мальчишки причесывались, надевали свои лучшие рубашки, мыли за ушами и под ногтями, спускались в столовую и в нервном ожидании таращились в книги (кое-кто держал книгу вверх ногами, но какая разница). Дамы и господа приходили, говорили с кем-нибудь, щупали за щеку, гладили по макушке и уходили. Иногда – крайне редко – какому-нибудь мальчику везло. Остальных это заставляло только сильнее озлобиться.

Стив знал, что ему точно не повезет. Не с его медицинской картой. Не с его большим носом, торчащими ушами, бледным лицом и сколиозом. Он заранее презирал всех этих гостей и верил, что обречен на одиночество.

Но однажды, когда его особо жестоко лупили за сараем, с небес спустился ангел.

Ангела звали Баки Барнс.

  


* * *

  


Большую часть времени Роджерс был обдолбан лекарствами. Но когда он не был обдолбан, дружить с ним было весело. Он знал тысячу разных историй, рисовал смешные и злобные карикатуры на монашек и мог передразнивать их акцент так, что Баки корчился со смеху. Чаще всего это происходило во время дневной молитвы, за что им пару раз досталось. Баки не видел вживую розги, пока не связался со Стивом, а уж как связался, спина у него не заживала.

Стив обладал удивительным талантом влипать в неприятности, и Баки влипал вместе с ним. Комендант как-то сказал ему: Барнс, не стоит тебе водиться с этим мальчишкой Роджерсом. Он на тебя оказывает дурное влияние. Тебе оно надо – портить характеристику?

Характеристика у Баки была идеальной. Здоровый, крепкий, спортивный парень, прилежен в учебе, знает, в какой руке нож держать, и все такое. Он надеялся каждый чертов раз, но все без толку. Баки так долго жил в приюте, что уже забыл лица своих настоящих родителей. Как и все другие парни, он делал вид, что ему плевать (как и все остальные, он обманывал).

– Как умерла твоя мама? – спросил как-то Баки у Стива.

– Заразилась от меня и умерла.

– А почему тогда ты не умер?

Стив взглянул на него насмешливо.

– А я проживу до ста лет. Мне гадалка нагадала.

Когда Роджерс врал, а когда говорил правду, было не разобрать. Иногда Баки казалось, что Стив над ним подшучивает, издевается, но ощущение было слишком смутным, и Баки не мог ничего предъявить. Рядом со Стивом он чувствовал себя глупым, но это было нормально: рядом со Стивом все были глупыми.

Говорили, Стив болен чем-то таким ужасным, что уже не жилец, и скоро его койка освободится. Эти слухи ходили все семь лет, что Роджерс провел в приюте, и даже потом, когда он уехал, все говорили, что он умер. Так оно и было: все, кто вырывался из этого приюта, для оставшихся были все равно что мертвы.

Но пока что Роджерс был здесь, и Баки сторговал за складной ножик соседнюю койку, перебрался поближе. Это было тактической ошибкой: по ночам Стив хрипел, сипел и кашлял так, будто уже готов отдать концы. Со временем Баки привык к этому и даже не просыпался.

Лишь однажды что-то словно толкнуло его в бок. Баки открыл глаза, посмотрел на Стива: тот лежал, сложив руки на животе, и глядел в потолок. Глаза его были, как у покойника – широко открыты и не моргали. Баки подскочил к нему, тряхнул за плечо, и Стив медленно перевел на него взгляд. Удивился, будто не узнал Баки сначала.

– Ты где был? – прошипел Баки. Стив неопределенно качнул головой. 

– Тонул во льдах.

– Чего?

– Здесь слишком жарко.

Баки коснулся лица Стива.

– Да у тебя лихорадка!

Это был первый, но не последний раз, когда Баки дежурил у постели Стива, прикладывал к его лицу и груди мокрое полотенце, слушал бессвязный бред.

Однажды в такую ночь Стив схватил его за руку. Глаза у Стива были черные, зрачки расплылись, как чернильные капли. 

– Я все придумал. Мы с тобой снимем квартиру в Бруклине. Как только свинтим отсюда.

– Как скажешь, приятель.

– Будешь жить со мной, Бак? Тебе не противно?

– Да с чего бы?

– Я же грешник. Вот меня и поджаривают. – Стив все еще крепко цеплялся за руку Баки, так, что стало больно. – Но тебя это не коснется, я обещаю.

– Как скажешь, приятель, – повторил Баки, укладывая его на подушки. – Как скажешь.

Он знал: что бы Стив ни натворил, достанется им обоим. 

Оно того стоило, в любом случае.

  


* * *

  


Прошло время, и ночные звуки изменились.

Теперь это все реже был плач, все чаще вздохи и всхлипы другого рода.

Тридцать мальчиков, из которых у половины пришла пора полового созревания.

Этот этап у Стива позади – он был старше большинства здесь, хоть и выглядел на двенадцать. Половое созревание не принесло ему особых проблем: несколько чахлых волосков на груди и жесткая поросль в паху, несколько смущающих, странных снов и полторы полноценных эрекции. Он пил слишком много лекарств, чтобы его член мог стоять, как у нормальных людей.

По ночам он лежал, закрыв глаза (представляя квадраты на потолке), и слушал, как дрочат пятнадцать парней. Все старались вести себя как можно тише. Все они слышали друг друга, но по молчаливому соглашению делали вид, что ничего не происходит. Возможно даже, они подстегивали друг друга своими вздохами и сопением; как знать. Из этой игры Стив был исключен (как и из многих других).

Он лежал совершенно неподвижно, вытянув руки вдоль тела, как стойкий оловянный солдатик. Он слышал скрип пружин, когда Баки ворочался на соседней кровати. Потом он слышал шорох, быстрый, ритмичный звук, с которым рука Баки скользила под одеялом.

Стив едва мог дышать. Это из-за астмы.

Он слышал – ритм ускоряется, будто он в поезде, который вот-вот сойдет с рельсов. Стив зажмуривался так сильно, что под веками вспыхивали огни. Он сжимал ноги, и его яйца болели, а член напрягался. Стив думал о квадратах на потолке, представлял, как они вращаются перед ним, раскрываясь, как клетка. 

Днем он смотрел, как Баки играет в бейсбол. Летом бейсбол был самым популярным развлечением у местных обитателей. Стив обычно сидел под деревом с книгой (не то чтобы кто-то звал его в команду) и притворялся, что ему глубоко плевать на эту нелепую игру (все беспорядочно носятся, машут битами, что-то кричат, как полоумные). 

Баки подбежал к нему в перерыве: грудь вздымается, футболка намокла под мышками, глаза ярко горят на загорелом лице.

– Эй, видел мою подачу?

– Уже звонили из «Доджерс», хотят тебя в команду, – съязвил Стив, перевернув страницу, и Баки ухмыльнулся во все лицо, гордый, будто не понял сарказма. 

Это каждый раз разбивало Стиву сердце.

Когда он чувствовал себя слишком слабым, чтобы выходить на улицу, он бродил по приюту. Опустевшее здание нравилось ему больше: монашки заняты своими делами, директриса пьет шерри в кабинете, старик-уборщик спрятался в подвале. 

Стив спустился к нему однажды, чтобы поболтать, и увидел шахматную доску.

– Сыграем? – сказал старик.

– Я не умею, – ответил Стив, спрятав руки за спину. Но взгляд его не отрывался от доски, черные и белые квадраты, это не должно быть слишком сложно.

Это оказалось слишком сложно.

Эрскин обыгрывал его раз за разом, пока Стив не пришел в бешенство (Стив постоянно был в бешенстве, но обычно скрывал это чуть лучше).

– Все хорошее требует усилий, – заметил Эрскин, сощурив глаза. – Приходи завтра.

Стив пришел.

Он возвращался каждый день, снова и снова, потому что был упрямым сукиным сыном.

Когда уборщик бывал слишком занят, Стив играл сам с собой.

По ночам он лежал, глядя на квадраты на потолке, и представлял этюды. 

Он так увлекся этим, что пропустил тот тихий стон, с которым Баки кончил на соседней койке.

  


* * *

  


Наступили голодные времена. Во всех газетах писали, что будет война. Парни только об этом и трепались перед сном. 

– Что если будет война? – спросил Баки у Стива. Тот безразлично пожал плечами, потом сказал со злостью:

– Нам переживать нечего, мы сдохнем от голода еще до ее начала.

Для такого мелкого сопляка Роджерс был удивительно прожорлив. Иногда Баки предлагал ему часть своей порции, но Роджерс всегда отказывался. Упрямый и гордый.

Дело в том, что Баки получал немного больше, чем другие. Он не знал, почему так выходило: его порции просто были больше. Ему спускали с рук то, за что других сурово наказывали. Если он чего-то хотел, достаточно было очень-очень попросить, и обычно он получал свое.

Баки думал – это потому, что он праведник.

Стив сказал: «Нет, ты просто смазливый». 

Стив сказал: «Смазливых всех любят. Им жить проще. Радуйся, придурок».

Возможно, он просто завидовал. Баки не считал себя каким-то красавцем. Да, у него не торчали уши, как у Тоби, не было оспин на лице, как у Малькольма, и зубы все ровные. Но мало ли таких ребят?

– Заткнись, – зашипел Стив, когда Баки поделился с ним этими мыслями. – Ты ужасно бесишь.

Стив бесился из-за всего, но больше всего из-за шахмат. Он постоянно торчал в подвале, играл с уборщиком (ребята говорили, они там кое-чем другим заняты, но злые языки всегда болтают). Когда не играл, то думал об игре. Даже во сне бормотал названия фигур. Он пытался показать Баки расклады («Это называется расстановка, ты же не в карты играешь»), но Баки быстро наскучило.

– Просто сидишь и двигаешь фигурки, что в этом веселого? – сказал он.

– Просто бегаешь по грязи и машешь битой, – огрызнулся Стив. – Шахматы отвлекают от голода. 

Потом отключили отопление, и стало жутко холодно. Кашляли по ночам все, не только Стив. Когда гасили свет, Баки перебирался в кровать к Стиву, хотя вдвоем они едва умещались. Но так было теплее. Стив жался к нему, содрогаясь от холода, и бормотал:

– Мы как чертовы сиротки из Диккенса. 

– Расскажи, – просил Баки. 

Стив рассказывал ему истории про работные дома, голод еще более суровый, холод еще более лютый, и становилось легче. 

В полусне Баки сгребал Стива в объятья, и Стив лежал, застывший, как камень. 

Иногда по ночам Баки просыпался, и ему казалось, что Стив плачет. Он никогда не спрашивал: понимал, что такого ему не простят.

Однажды днем Стив отложил книгу про шахматы, достал свой альбом и карандаш и сказал:

– Можно я тебя нарисую? Ты, возможно, самое красивое существо на свете.

Баки не знал, обидеться ему на «существо» или просто принять комплимент. Пару дней он позировал, но готовую работу Стив так и не показал. Сколько Баки ни спрашивал, Стив отмахивался, а потом сказал: «Я ее порвал. Ничего не вышло».

Он врал, как обычно, но Баки не стал настаивать.

Баки начал больше времени проводить у заплеванного пастой зеркала в душевой. Разглядывал себя справа и слева, сгибал руки, чтобы проследить линии мускулов, задирал майку и глядел на живот, поворачивался задом, подмигивал отражению. Может быть, он и был красив.

Он стал укладывать волосы. Одна воскресная дамочка, которая пришла выбирать себе малыша, указала на Баки и прошептала своей подруге: «Ты только посмотри на него!». Конечно, его все равно не взяли.

Баки думал: ну и плевать.

Баки думал: если начнется война, он все равно пойдет в армию, и дело с концом.

  


* * *

  


Эрскин убедил Стива участвовать в районном турнире. 

– Но я ничего не умею, – сказал Стив. 

– Ты намного лучше, чем думаешь, – ответил старик. Баки тоже всегда это повторял. Они оба ошибались, но Стив решил, что должен попробовать.

Он победил. Приз был небольшой: чек на скромную сумму и книга. 

Куда важнее были ощущения. Стив пришел на конкурс, чувствуя себя самозванцем. Все остальные участники были сильно старше, у одного даже росли усы. Никто не ждал, что новичок сразу придет к победе. Но когда Стив поставил последний мат, его уже воспринимали всерьез. 

И это чувство. О, это чувство. 

(Всегда, когда его били, пинали, давали тычки и затрещины, пороли розгами или хлестали линейкой по рукам, монашки или другие дети… или когда врачи вертели его тело, будто он кукла, втыкали в него иглы, пихали трубки, прижигали и резали… каждый раз Стив представлял себе, как он вдруг становится большим, нет, просто огромным. Его ноги вытягиваются, руки распухают, его плечи с треском расходятся в стороны, и весь он – большой, как статуя Свободы, безжалостный, как чудовище Франкенштейна, – давит ногами своих обидчиков, пока от них не остается лишь пыль. Побеждая в том турнире, он вдруг почувствовал себя высоким, огромным исполином, бессмертным, неистовым.)

Половину денег пришлось отдать на нужды приюта («Нашим мальчикам не нужны карманные деньги – им все равно некуда их потратить!»), а книгу, «Моби Дик», Стив уже читал. Но все равно это была победа.

– Потрясно, – сказал Баки с широкой улыбкой и хлопнул Стива по плечу так, что тот клацнул зубами. Баки больше ничего не добавил, но этого было достаточно. Стив мог бы ему рассказать, как его чуть не загнали в ловушку, как несколько раз он едва не потерял ферзя, рассказать, как он блестяще разыграл гамбит на тридцатой минуте, но Стив не хотел нагонять на Баки скуку. Он лишь пожал плечами, будто ничего особенного не случилось.

Ночью он не мог сомкнуть глаз. Он думал о матери.

Раньше, пока еще ему не поставили разные страшные диагнозы, она часто повторяла: «Стиви, ты рожден для великих дел». Она думала, он станет великим, кем-то значительным. И Стив верил ей, у него не было ни единой причины сомневаться в ее словах. Но потом, в последующие годы, Стив был лишь чередой разочарований, и главным его достижением стало выживание. 

Жаль, что она не видела его теперь, не была там, когда его объявили победителем.

Эрскин показал ему «превращение». Тот момент, когда пешка, достигнув последней горизонтали, может обернуться любой фигурой. Так легко и просто, так изящно: из самой мелкой, ничтожной фигуры, рядового солдата, он мог стать абсолютно кем угодно.

Конечно, ни при каких обстоятельствах пешка не могла бы стать королем. 

Стив не мог думать об этом слишком долго. Он должен был сосредоточиться. Впереди маячили новые турниры; он должен был победить. Он выпил таблетку, чтобы заснуть, закрыл глаза и представил шахматное поле.

  


* * *

  


Со Стивом стало сложно разговаривать.

На уме у него были только ладьи и пешки. К тому же, он злоупотреблял таблетками.

– Прекрати ты жрать эту дрянь, – говорил Баки. – У тебя от таблеток мозги ватные.

– Тогда, может, мне отправиться к волшебнику из страны Оз и попросить его, чтобы сделал меня настоящим мальчиком? – ответил Стив бессвязно. Он с утра уже закинулся. 

Всем вокруг вроде было плевать, даже если Стив пропускал молитву или уроки. Он ссылался на плохое самочувствие и действительно торчал весь день в постели, но Баки знал, что в голове он играет, или читает свои шахматные учебники, или просто галлюцинирует. До тех пор, пока он выигрывал в каждом соревновании, директриса закрывала на это глаза.

– Ты не должен отдавать им все деньги, – сказал Баки. – Это нечестно. – С каждым разом призы Стива становились все крупнее. Он победил на городском турнире, потом в окружном, прошел предварительный отбор на региональные соревнования. 

– Я должен платить им, чтобы меня выпускали из этой гребаной тюрьмы, – ответил Стив. – Не переживай, часть я откладываю. Я уже накопил прилично. – Он многозначительно подмигнул, будто намекая на какую-то общую тайну. Заметив, что Баки не уловил, Стив раздраженно пояснил: – На нашу квартиру. В Бруклине. Сможем снимать по дешевке, если там не будет ванной. 

Баки и не знал, что Стив все это время помнил о том их разговоре. 

– Ладно, как скажешь, приятель. 

Пока Стив ездил по соревнованиям, Баки искал себе занятие – и быстро нашел. Он обнаружил, что можно подкупить ночного сторожа и улизнуть из приюта в ближайший клуб, на танцы. Баки и еще трое ребят проворачивали этот номер каждые выходные; им открылся дивный новый мир, где есть выпивка, шумная музыка и… девчонки.

Сначала Баки гулял с Молли, затем с Салли, потом с Бетси, и, наконец, с девчонкой по имени Бруклин. Ее натурально так звали, и Баки это приводило в восторг. Ему казалось ужасно смешным то, что пока Стив бредил возвращением в Бруклин, Баки изучил Бруклин с севера до самого юга. 

Конечно, Баки звал Стива на танцы. 

– И что я там буду делать? – фыркнул Стив. – Дергаться, как эпилептик?

– Нет, – терпеливо возразил Баки. – Ты можешь потанцевать, например. Или познакомиться с девушкой. Я могу сам познакомить тебя с кем-нибудь.

– Думаешь, девушки захотят это? – Стив указал на себя, так, словно был мешком с мусором. Он постоянно выдавал что-то подобное, и у Баки не хватало терпения всякий раз его переубеждать, тем более что Стив никогда не слушал. – Иди, развлекайся. И постарайся не притащить в нашу кровать вшей.

Они отдалились в тот период. Баки с головой окунулся в свидания, Стив все время проводил за шахматной доской. Бывали дни, когда они не перекидывались даже словом. Иногда вечерами, прежде чем выскользнуть из спальни, Баки оглядывался на Стива – тот сидел с книгой на коленях, завернувшись в одеяло, такой маленький и сутулый. В такие моменты Баки чувствовал себя виноватым. Скажи ему Стив – «останься», он бы остался. Или нет; Баки не собирался отказываться от всякой личной жизни, как это сделал Стив. Тот, похоже, вообще был выше секса. Может, он был святой или сумасшедший, кто его знает.

Однажды Стив оставил в его тумбочке карикатуру. На ней Баки – и еще трое его приятелей – подпирают стену в танцклубе (как его представлял себе Стив). Все они разодеты по последней моде, набриолинены, а вместо лиц у них волчьи морды, вытянутые, будто они свистят вслед аппетитной дамочке. У некоторых изо рта капала слюна. 

Баки это показалось не забавным, а жутким, он смял и выбросил рисунок.

Но образ остался в памяти. Баки возвращался к нему мыслями много лет спустя. Думал о Стиве, одиноко рисующем всю эту чушь. Как он, должно быть, злился и как ревновал.

  


* * *

  


Эрскину ни разу не разрешили сопровождать Стива на игры, потому что он был уборщиком. Со Стивом ездила одна из монашек, сестра Агнета, самая бесцветная из всех. Пока Стив играл, она молча устраивалась на стуле в углу и перебирала четки. Может, она молилась за его победу; словно ему нужна была в этом хоть какая-то помощь.

Он побеждал. Всегда. Со временем его стали узнавать. Он стал почти знаменитостью (в узких кругах). Его юный вид больше не обманывал противника. 

Его уважали. Рукопожатия были крепкими. Иногда вокруг стола, за которым он играл, собиралась толпа. Он видел, как некоторые записывают его ходы, чтобы повторить потом дома. Это всегда ему льстило.

Он был тщеславен.

Но что еще ему оставалось? 

Баки познал радости секса. Он говорил только о своих подружках, не затыкаясь. Каждый раз у него был такой влюбленный вид, что Стив пугался: вот оно. Эта останется навсегда, родит Баки шестеро детишек и повиснет на нем мертвым грузом. Но потом появлялась новая девушка, о старых же Баки забывал с пугающей легкостью.

Потом умер Эрскин. Стив горевал, но не вслух. Он привык, что люди, которые ему дороги, умирают (кроме Баки; он никогда не позволит Баки умереть). 

У Эрскина было слабое сердце, он был старым, это было ожидаемо. Так говорил себе Стив, скукожившись на кровати. Баки пришел к нему и погладил по спине, даже сказал что-то, но Стив не разобрал ни слова. В ушах у него шумело, перед глазами все плыло. Он принял снотворное и те желтые таблетки, которые помогали ему думать.

Вещи Эрскина – его рабочую форму, старый чайник, кое-какие безделушки – убрали из подвала. Остались шахматы в желтом деревянном футляре, старое дерево все потрескалось. Это был дешевый набор, но настоящий, тяжелый, блестящий от множества прикосновений. Эрскин оставил его для Стива. 

С тех пор на каждой игре Стив раскладывал эти шахматы. Это было против правил, но к тому времени он уже заработал право чудить. Множество игр и ни одного поражения. Он даже давал интервью для газеты (яркая вспышка – мужчина в шляпе приобнимает его за плечи, искусственно улыбаясь – после на фотографии у Стива потерянный вид). Так что с его шахматами примирились. Тем более, что рисков не было: в шахматах невозможно жульничать.

Ему это и не требовалось.

Баки тем временем нашел работу. Он был уже достаточно взрослым, чтобы работать, и доживал в приюте последний год. Директриса разрешила ему покидать приют каждый день, при условии, что он будет возвращаться к ужину.

– Что за работа? – спросил Стив.

– На автозаправке. Платят там прилично. – Баки выглядел очень гордым.

– Ты же ни черта не смыслишь в автомобилях.

– Ну и что? Я быстро учусь. – Это была правда, Баки схватывал на лету, когда сам хотел этого. Он был лучшим в классе математики, потому что решил, что это поможет ему зарабатывать деньги. Но так и не запомнил основные шахматные ходы.

Стив знал, куда Баки будет тратить свою зарплату: на девочек, на выпивку, на безделушки, вроде шейных платков или подтяжек. 

– Как думаешь, а меня возьмут? – неуверенно уточнил Стив. Баки отвел глаза.

– Э, ну, приятель, не уверен. Там вроде как строгий отбор. И потом, тебе же вредно дышать выхлопными газами и все такое.

– Что за отбор? – Стив старался не показывать, что слова Баки его задели. Как всегда, не преуспел, потому что Баки стал неловко оправдываться: мол, хозяин заправки его дальний знакомый, только поэтому Баки взяли, в качестве исключения, а еще из-за внешних данных, потому что все мальчики там как на подбор. 

– Какая разница, как ты выглядишь, пока заправляешь машину? – не понял Стив. Баки покраснел.

– Это привлекает клиентов, дурень. Ясно же. И потом, хозяин вроде как знает кое-кого в Голливуде и сказал – если мы проявим свои таланты, он может нас свести.

– Вас?

– Почти все парни там или актеры, или собираются ими стать.

– И что же, ты тоже собираешься?

Баки принужденно рассмеялся. Он все еще не смотрел на Стива, будто его поймали с поличным. Он никогда не упоминал раньше, что хочет играть в кино. Но Стив подумал: Баки бы мог. Он куда красивее всех современных актеров. Его лицо на большом экране… Стив бы купил билет на такой фильм.

– Не переживай об этом. И потом, у тебя же все равно нет времени на работу, ну, из-за твоих игр?

Но шахматы давно перестали быть для Стива игрой.

Они стали его жизнью.

  


* * *

  


Мистер Пирс обещал золотые горы.

Баки делил его слова надвое, но все равно: им исправно платили, а тогда было не так много мест, где можно заработать. Баки думал: если Стив хочет снять эту квартиру в Бруклине, им придется постараться. Он думал: много денег будет уходить на лекарства, на все эти таблетки, к которым Стив пристрастился. И потом, Баки мечтал о машине. Что-нибудь не слишком роскошное, пусть она будет даже не новая, но чтобы были четыре колеса и руль. Он мог бы катать девчонок. Он мог бы сесть и уехать куда угодно.

Когда мистер Пирс подозвал его в первый раз, Баки был наивным, как котенок. 

– Видишь того мужчину? – сказал Пирс, вытащив изо рта сигарету. – В синем авто. 

Баки выглянул в окно и кивнул. 

– Ага, у четвертой колонки. 

– Его нужно будет обслужить, – сказал Пирс. – Справишься?

– Конечно. – Баки тогда из штанов выпрыгивал, чтобы показать свою пригодность. – Нужно его заправить?

– Нет, это он тебя заправит. – Пирс уставился на Баки, голубые глаза за стеклами очков. Властный, цепкий взгляд, и Баки вдруг растерял все слова, почувствовал, что в голове пусто. 

Он должен был отказаться тогда, но почему-то пробормотал: «Да, сэр» и отправился к синей машине.

Потом его тошнило в служебном туалете. Когда Баки вышел оттуда, с заплаканными глазами и мокрым ртом, Пирс стоял за дверью. Он схватил Баки за плечо рядом с шеей, вытащил из кармана пачку купюр и вложил Баки в руку.

– Держи, сынок, – сказал Пирс мягко. – Ты заработал.

Это был первый раз, когда кто-то назвал Баки сыном.

  


* * *

  


Теперь Баки перестал возвращаться к комендантскому часу. Директриса не возражала. Стив слышал, что Баки выписал ей чек, большое пожертвование на спортивный инвентарь и разные другие необходимые приюту вещи.

Стив дожидался Баки, запрещал себе спать, он даже перестал пить таблетки. Он закрывал глаза, когда Баки крадучись входил в комнату, притворялся спящим, когда Баки укладывался рядом. От Баки всегда пахло алкоголем.

Однажды Баки вернулся ночью и долго ворочался, так, что пружины его кровати скрипели без конца. Стив открыл глаза и уставился на Баки в темноте.

– Что с твоим лицом? – спросил он шепотом. Баки дернулся, затравленно оглянулся на Стива.

– Я в порядке, – пробормотал он. Это было ложью; Стив видел синяк под глазом, разбитые губы. Баки двигался так, словно все его тело болело.

– Кто это сделал? – прошипел Стив, содрогаясь от ярости. 

– Просто ребята в клубе. Подрались из-за девушки, – ответил Баки. – Видел бы ты, как я их отделал.

Но Баки не дрался. Это Стив вечно лез на рожон, а Баки всегда умел уладить дело словами. 

Стив выбрался из-под одеяла, прошмыгнул в ванную и намочил полотенце. У него была мазь для таких случаев. Раньше он только ей и спасался, а теперь едва вспомнил, где она лежит. 

Он протер лицо Баки, нежно, осторожно. Баки замирал и вздрагивал каждый раз, когда Стив его касался. 

– Я найду их и убью, – сказал Стив, сжимая лицо Баки в ладонях. Баки открыл глаза, улыбнулся безнадежно.

– Как скажешь, приятель.

Затем они оба улеглись в постели, чтобы притворяться, что спят.

Днем они едва ли друг друга понимали.

– Знаешь ли ты, что король почти полностью бесполезен? Всю работу делает королева. Король просто стоит там… но от него зависит исход игры. – Стив глядел поверх книги на Баки, но тот витал в облаках – взгляд стеклянный, пальцы беспокойно теребят нижнюю губу. Его губы от этих касаний раскраснелись, слегка опухли, и Стив беспокойно поерзал. – Эй! Ты меня слышишь?

Баки опустил взгляд на газету, которую читал. Обычно он пролистывал до конца, чтобы изучить спортивную колонку. Но в этот раз читал передовицу. 

– Говорят, немцы захватили Польшу.

– Скоро и до нас дойдет дело. – Стив был уверен, что эта война так просто не закончится. 

– Не думаю, что нам стоит в этом участвовать, – заметил Баки. – Представляешь, сколько честных ребят умрет только потому, что пара стран в Европе не поделили территорию? 

– Они ведь собираются истребить целую нацию, Бак.

– Что? Нет, это глупости. Думаю, до нас просто доходит не вся информация. Может, нагоняют страху специально, чтобы втянуть нас в это дело. Это не может быть выгодно никому, кроме… ну, ты знаешь.

– Не знаю.

– Кроме коммунистов. Наверное, они просто дожидаются, пока Америка ослабнет из-за этой войны, чтобы шарахнуть по нам бомбой.

Баки говорил это с полной уверенностью. В его словах было так много глупого, что Стив даже не знал, с чего начать. 

– Откуда ты этого понабрался?

– Думаешь, у меня нет своей головы на плечах? – оскорбился Баки. – Почему я должен умирать неизвестно за кого, просто потому что кто-то там наверху хочет устроить партию в шахматы? 

– Никто не заставляет тебя умирать, – сухо ответил Стив. – Но когда толпой на одного, когда сильный обижает слабого, просто подло не заступиться. Думаю, ты это знаешь лучше, чем все остальные.

Баки закатил глаза.

– И когда придет время, – добавил Стив, выставив палец, – я запишусь добровольцем и пойду на фронт.

Баки рассмеялся ему в лицо, и Стив не разговаривал с ним из-за этого целый месяц.

А потом японцы разбомбили Пёрл-Харбор, и Баки призвали.

  


* * *

  


Баки было семнадцать, когда он впервые залез под юбку девчонке. Восемнадцать, когда ему стали продавать алкоголь в баре. Девятнадцать, когда он начал работать и когда впервые взял в рот член. А в двадцать Пирс научил его водить. 

В марте Баки исполнилось двадцать один, и это значило, что он может покинуть приют. Стив к тому времени уже был совершеннолетним, но ему позволили остаться, потому что он приносил много денег. 

Когда Баки задул свечу на именинном кексе, он думал про все свои возможности. Про то, как уедет подальше, туда, где его никто не знает. Может быть, в Голливуд. Про то, как начнет курить самокрутки, водить авто, натянет шляпу по самые брови. Найдет приличное жилье. Будет водить девчонку на ночные сеансы в кино. Или Стива. 

Он был свободен, наконец-то.

Буквально через неделю ему пришла повестка.

Баки не мог поверить своим глазам. Он перечитывал отпечатанный на бумаге текст снова и снова. Другие парни в спальне притихли, смотрели на него с сочувствием, будто он уже умер.

– Да пошло оно к черту, – сказал Баки, натянув ухмылку. – Кто хочет выбраться в город и пропустить по стаканчику? Я угощаю.

Стив в это время был на соревнованиях, он сражался за титул чемпиона штата. 

Баки прошел медкомиссию и был признан пригодным к службе. 

Ему сказали, когда и откуда отправляется поезд, который увезет его в воинскую часть. Велели сходить по указанному адресу и получить форму. Блестящие пряжки и жесткий козырек. Баки надел ее, как только оказался в приюте. Он замер перед зеркалом. Внизу был слышен гомон: мальчишки носились по заднему двору. Гулко стучал мяч, ударяясь о биту. Баки вдруг вспомнил, как и он бегал там, несся быстрее ветра. Каждый раз, когда ему удавалась подача, он думал: вот это счастье!

Баки заметил в отражении Стива. Тот стоял за его спиной, с дорожной сумкой через плечо, только вернулся с чемпионата. Лицо белое, как у призрака.

– Ну как, победил? – спросил Баки, глядя на него в зеркало. А потом подмигнул и сбил набок фуражку, чтобы стереть с лица Стива это похоронное выражение. – Постарайся тут не влипать в неприятности без меня, сопляк.

– Когда это я влипал в неприятности, – дрогнувшим голосом ответил Стив.

Той ночью никто из них не мог заснуть. Они сбежали из душной спальни, выбрались на задний двор, и Баки расстелил одеяло на влажной траве. Было еще довольно зябко ночами, так что Баки завернул Стива в свой старый свитер и обнял за плечи, стараясь унять дрожь. 

Он и сам дрожал.

Звезды сияли над ними, в кустах стрекотали кузнечики.

– Хочу, чтобы ты забрал мои деньги. Я скопил немного, этого хватит тебе на первое время, – сказал Баки.

– Не нужны мне твои деньги.

– Серьезно, Стив. Я-то их точно на фронте тратить не смогу.

– Тогда потратишь, когда вернешься. Дай мне их на хранение. Вернешься – и закатим пирушку.

– Я буду писать тебе, Стив.

– Конечно, ты будешь писать, болван. Только попробуй забыть про это, я тебя отыщу и сдеру всю шкуру.

Баки рассмеялся. Маленький гневный Стив. Кто еще смог бы рассмешить его в такую ночь? 

– Я отправлюсь следом, – сказал Стив. – Если меня не призовут, пойду и сам запишусь. 

Они оба знали, что до службы его никто не допустит.

– Ты будешь в безопасности, – добавил Стив. – Ты хороший человек. С хорошими людьми не случается плохое.

Иногда даже умные люди верят в глупые вещи. 

– Знаешь про книгу? Я рассказывал тебе? – снова нарушил тишину Стив. – Про шахматную хрестоматию. Это как Библия, только про шахматы. В этой книге записан каждый ход каждой состоявшейся игры. Она появилась в шестнадцатом веке, а теперь занимает все помещение библиотеки Московского шахматного клуба. Сотни коробок, в них карточки, на которых записаны все сыгранные профессионалами партии. При желании можно заранее изучить, как играет противник, какие комбинации он использовал в каждой своей игре. Каждый его ход, удачный или не очень. Все комбинации повторяются, так или иначе. Первые шестнадцать, а то и двадцать ходов можно отщелкать прямо так – идеальная последовательность, лучше все равно не придумаешь. И каждый следующий твой ход, скорее всего, уже сделал кто-то раньше – и он записан на карточке, в одной из коробок.

– Ну а если ты сходишь так, как никто до тебя не делал? 

– Тогда, – ответил Стив, – этот ход назовут новеллой. Такое происходит крайне редко, но если вдруг случится, тут же запишут в хрестоматию. Количество комбинаций и исходов партий бесконечно велико, но все же ограничено. 

– Как звезды, – вздохнул Баки. Он всегда был романтиком. – Ну а потом? – Он любил слушать истории, которые сочиняет Стив. Так чертовски любил все эти байки.

– Потом, – продолжил Стив, – однажды... Настанет день, когда невозможно будет придумать новую последовательность. Абсолютно все варианты абсолютно всех игр будут записаны в хрестоматии. 

– И что ты тогда будешь делать?

– Надеюсь, я до этого не доживу, – сказал Стив. Его разобрал кашель. Баки обнял его сильнее и держал, пока кашель не унялся. Какое-то время они лежали в тишине. Стив уткнулся лицом Баки в плечо, и его голос прозвучал приглушенно:

– И вот я все время думаю. Что если есть такая книга, только про нас.

– Про нас с тобой?

– Вообще про всех. Что, если каждый наш ход, каждое слово и каждая мысль уже кем-то записаны. Заранее. И все, что мы делаем, – только лишь повторяем записанные для нас реплики.

– М-м-м, – протянул Баки. Ему не очень-то нравилась такая идея. Он всегда верил, что сам вершит свою судьбу – сколько бы монашки ни пытались доказать обратное. 

Он не хотел спорить со Стивом или пускаться в философские дискуссии. Во-первых, это все равно было бесполезно, а во-вторых… слишком тихая ночь. Слишком красивая.

Поэтому Баки мирно произнес:

– Может и так, приятель. Тогда я надеюсь, у книги счастливый финал.

  


* * *

  


Когда Баки отбыл на фронт, Стив собрал свои скудные пожитки и переселился в квартиру. Он нашел жилье неподалеку от дома, где они жили с матерью. Бруклин почти не изменился за эти годы. Стив покупал продукты в лавке, куда ходила его мать, и гулял в парке, где играл ребенком. Квартира была отличной. Все в ней требовало ремонта, но там были большие окна и много света, чтобы рисовать. Там был крепкий кухонный стол, за которым Стив решал шахматные задачи. Ему пришлось купить новые шахматы, а набор Эрскина убрать на полку. Там был некомплект: Стив отдал Баки одну фигуру, белого короля. На удачу.

В Квартире была добротная ванная, пусть и в ржавых пятнах. Приятные соседи. Целый платяной шкаф для одежды, в котором Стив занял только две полки.

И вся спальня принадлежала ему одному.

Без Баки все это было бессмысленно. 

Стив пытался записаться добровольцем. Его признали негодным во всех пунктах, так что теперь он ездил в ближайшие города, выдавая себя за здорового человека. Но опять получал отказ. 

Тогда он решил, что будет приносить пользу в тылу. Он пойдет работать. На заводы, на оборонные предприятия, где требовались любые руки. Он устроился на фабрику, где производили запчасти для бомбардировщиков. Нужны были сварщики, клепальщики, электромонтеры. Но брали любого человека, даже без мало-мальского опыта. Стиву показали, как работать на токарном станке. Рядом с ним работали другие – в основном, женщины и подростки, потому что мужчины ушли на фронт.

После первой недели работы Стив начал кашлять кровью. Его положили в больницу, где он боролся за жизнь два месяца, а когда его выписали, отправился прямиком на завод. Но менеджер сказал ему: прости, нам нужны парни покрепче. Его место занял какой-то восемнадцатилетний мальчишка, который не падал с ног после рабочего дня.

Тогда Стив начал рисовать агитационные плакаты. Платили за это мало, в основном давали облигации. Стив все еще ездил на соревнования, но за первое место перестали вручать чеки – теперь давали грамоты. Когда Стив заикнулся о деньгах, ему сказали: деньги – не главное, важны почет и слава! Но почет и славу на ужин не приготовишь.

Даже когда удавалось подзаработать, достать продукты было сложно. К зиме почти все продавали по талонам: сахар, сыр, маргарин, консервы, кофе, даже обувь. В лютый холод Стив ходил в осенних ботинках, которые просили каши еще в приюте. Он запихивал в них газеты, чтобы хоть как-то просушить за ночь. Все равно в этих газетах писали одну брехню.

Что Стив читал внимательно, так это письма от Баки. Баки сдержал обещание и писал ему часто, хотя ничего по делу. Возможно, он просто не мог написать ничего конкретного: где их разместили, в каких боях он участвует, здоров ли он, насколько там опасно. Вместо этого Баки писал про ребят из военного лагеря – он подружился там с парнями, и теперь они называли друг друга «Воющие Коммандос». Баки подробно описал историю, объясняющую такое название. Стив мог представить себе этих парней: грубые, громкие, крепкие, отважные. Не такие сопляки, как он сам.

Это хорошо, думал Стив. Хорошо, что у Баки там есть друзья. Кто-то за ним приглядит.

Стив писал ему в ответ многословные письма, хотя никогда не знал, получает ли их Баки.

  


* * *

  


«Кому ты все время пишешь?» – спрашивали парни. Дум-Дум, Дернье, Морита, все они подкалывали Баки, потому что он проводил с карандашом и блокнотом столько же времени, сколько с винтовкой. «Кому ты все время пишешь? Своей подружке?»

– Не совсем, – отвечал Баки.

  


* * *

  


Стиву пришлось съехать с квартиры, где он жил, и снять квартиру поменьше. Потом он переселился в комнату, которую делил с пожилой парой. Его раскладушка стояла за ширмой, и по ночам он слышал, как старик хрипит и кашляет, а иногда сплевывает мокроту в специальный жестяной ковшик, стоящий у него под кроватью. Стив лежал и думал, это ли его будущее.

Старики его, по крайней мере, подкармливали. Они покупали продукты вскладчину, и миссис Шапиро готовила жидкую, но горячую похлебку, которая позволяла продержаться день на ногах.

Иногда кормили и на турнирах. Стив каждый раз удивлялся, читая анонс предстоящих игр. Кругом шла война, неужели кому-то есть дело до шахмат? Но ему сказали: если есть хоть малейшая возможность победить, надо побеждать. Америке нужны любые хорошие новости. Даже «Доджерс» продолжали играть, хотя тренер Сазерленд ушел на фронт (эти детали Стив узнал из письма Баки, а как об этом разведал Баки, оставалось загадкой).

У Стива появился агент. Когда игрок побеждает столько раз подряд, кто-то должен стоять за его спиной. Выбирая из всех зол меньшее, Стив остановился на Говарде Старке. Его считали пронырой и болтуном, но зато он мог достать Стиву необходимые таблетки (их больше не продавали в аптеках, вообще нигде; но Старк мог достать что угодно). Еще он умел договариваться, и с его помощью Стив посетил восемь штатов, где блестяще сыграл (в каждом из них он пытался записаться добровольцем, хотя уже почти потерял надежду). 

Старк любил повторять: «Еще немного, и выбьем тебе поездку в Москву». Русские играли в шахматы, как никто другой. «Но ты их сделаешь одной левой!»

Старк организовывал для Стива встречи, которые называл «автограф-сессиями». Стив не представлял, кто захочет на них прийти, но всякий раз приходила толпа народу. В основном, шахматисты, которых он уже обставил, или те, кто только надеялся с ним сыграть. Они задавали вопросы, на которые ему было интересно отвечать. Они устраивали дружеские турниры. Однажды Стив играл блиц с пятнадцатью игроками одновременно (он победил каждого). 

Было приятно находиться среди таких же, как он. Таких же увлеченных, таких же сосредоточенных. Но даже сюда Стив не вписывался. Никто из них не ставил шахматы на первое место. У них были и другие дела, другие интересы. Рано или поздно все они понимали: Стив, может быть, и гениальный, но кошмарно скучный. Он узнавал об их вечеринках, только когда они уже заканчивались. 

Девушки тоже были. Говард упорно пытался Стива с кем-то «свести», а Стив боялся расспросов, если будет слишком рьяно отказываться. Он решил довериться судьбе; все равно ни одна не захочет пойти с ним на второе свидание.

А потом Говард сообщил, что они едут «в тур» вместе с кордебалетом.

– Это еще зачем? – опешил Стив. 

– Как же? Поддержать наших ребят на фронте!

Стив не представлял, как он, сопляк из тыла, может поддержать ребят. Но Говард сказал: им любое развлечение сойдет, а нам за это заплатят. Плюс, конечно, патриотический долг! Сыграешь с ними пару партий, может, где-то поддашься, пусть им будет приятно.

Стив согласился, потому что надеялся, что каким-то образом встретит Баки. Это турне было настоящим кошмаром; как Стив и думал, мало кто из солдат горел желанием играть с ним в шахматы, многие смотрели на него с откровенным презрением, или Стиву так казалось. Девчонок из кордебалета, впрочем, встречали шумом и свистом. Те задорно прыгали, задирали ноги и шелестели юбками в цвет американского флага. С ними в танцевальном номере участвовали еще двое: парень, одетый как Гитлер, и второй, покрепче, который показательно надирал ему зад под одобрительные вопли солдат. Его называли «Капитан Америка», у него был сахарный диабет, и его тоже признали негодным к службе. И все же каждый вечер он надевал форму и выходил плясать перед солдатами. Пожалуй, он был единственным человеком, кого Стив жалел больше, чем себя.

Во время тура Стив рисовал без остановки. Лица солдат, их сдвинутые набок фуражки, как носил Баки, их самокрутки, зажатые между пальцев. Рисовал Капитана Америку в образе цирковой мартышки на велосипеде. Рисовал Говарда в образе дядюшки Сэма. Рисовал девочек из кордебалета: они от этого просто с ума сходили, требовали, чтобы Стив каждой подарил портрет.

Некоторые с ним заигрывали (может, от отчаяния или от одиночества; их парни были на фронте, умирали там, под пулями). Стив всегда вел себя по-джентльменски. Он слышал, как они шепчутся о нем.

– Он голубой? – спросила одна.

– Как знать, – ответила другая. – С шахматистами никогда не поймешь.

Стив не прекращал писать Баки. Он отправлял ему все свои зарисовки, сочинял для него истории, просил, умолял, угрожал, требовал.

Баки перестал ему отвечать в сорок четвертом.

  


* * *

  


В сорок пятом война закончилась.

Об этом трубили на каждом углу. Люди ликовали и праздновали. Вся страна превратилась в бесконечный парад победы. Флаги свисали из каждого окна, были прицеплены к каждой машине. Маленькие такие флажки, на шпажках, как для канапе. Карманный патриотизм.

В магазинах снова появились продукты. Президент пообещал, что начнет погашение облигаций, причем с процентами. Все уже позабыли о Великой Депрессии. Рабочих мест хватало на всех, зарплаты были высоки, как никогда. Многие называли вторую мировую «хорошей войной». «По крайней мере, она вытащила нас из экономической ямы», – сообщил какой-то недоносок в костюме с экрана телевизора.

В сорок пятом госпитали были переполнены. Солдаты продолжали прибывать, улицы наводнили люди на костылях, в инвалидных колясках, без глаз, без рук, со страшными ожогами и шрамами. Многие из них до сих пор носили форму, будто не знали, что война закончилась. Люди на улицах улыбались им, угощали сигаретами, малышня бежала следом, размахивая флажками. Стив заглядывал каждому солдату в лицо, надеясь увидеть Баки.

Более семидесяти тысяч солдат не вернулись с фронта и не были объявлены мертвыми. Они пропали без вести, будто там, на фронте, разверзлась черная дыра и поглотила их. Ни малейшей надежды.

Много всего другого случилось. Жизнь менялась: было и плохое, и хорошее. В Белом доме появились демократы. Прошли марши движения за права чернокожих. Коммунисты стали главной страшилкой для американских детишек, и Старк больше не заикался о поездке в Москву. Впрочем, Стив все равно забросил шахматы.

Он обещал, что не прикоснется к ним, пока не увидит Баки. Это была сделка со Вселенной, с Тем, кто пишет большую книгу обо всех: Стив торговался. Он стал ходить в церковь и там молился, обещая отказаться от всего, что ему дорого, обещая, что изменит самого себя, не допустит больше дурных мыслей, не будет злиться по пустякам, не будет мечтать о недоступном, не будет давать сдачи… он станет хорошим, он подставит вторую щеку, он что угодно подставит, если только Баки вернется.

И еще кое-что. Стив работал волонтером в Самаритянской больнице на Президент-стрит. Устроился туда по протекции директрисы, которая хранила одну из первых его победных грамот в рамке под стеклом в своем кабинете. 

В больнице всегда хватало работы. Он помогал менять повязки, опустошал судна, приносил раненым воду, газеты, сигареты и все, о чем они его просили. Иногда по их просьбе искал родных и близких. Иногда даже находил. 

Он старался быть бескорыстным, но всякий раз, у каждого солдата он спрашивал про Баки. А когда они качали головой, он думал: это ничего. Пока я помогаю здесь, где-то кто-нибудь заботится о нем.

Пол в холле больницы был выложен черной и белой плиткой, в шахматном порядке. Ступая на него, Стив каждый раз чувствовал себя королем. Беспомощная фигура, которая может лишь ждать, в надежде, что его войско, все, кого он любил, умрут за его свободу и жизнь.

– У нас новенький, – сказала Стиву дежурная медсестра. – Третий этаж. Обморожение, контузия, поражение тканей. Готовим на ампутацию. Иди, подготовь его, губка и бритва на обычном месте.

В переполненной больничной палате пахло лекарствами, дезинфекцией и рвотой. Койки были тесно сдвинуты, на каждой стонал, корчился, бредил человек. Кто-то был в сознании, кто-то шел на поправку. Стив кивал пациентам, которых знал, и приветствовал каждого.

Новенького расположили в самом конце палаты, у окна. Стив ожидал, он будет без сознания, но парень читал газету. Он держал страницу неловко одной рукой, а другая безвольно лежала на одеяле – кожа на ней выглядела плохо: чуть ниже плеча расходились темные жуткие пятна, вены на руке вздулись, ногти почернели. 

– Привет, я Стив.

Парень опустил газету. У него была густая спутанная борода и длинные волосы, как у святых на витражах. Голубые глаза гневно сверкнули:

– «Доджерс» объединились с «Янкиз», слышал? Стоило возвращаться, чтобы сразу прочесть такое?

Стив опрокинул на себя ковшик с теплой водой, уронил губку. Он согнулся вдвое, пытаясь схватить хоть глоток воздуха. 

– Эй, приятель, – услышал он над собой обеспокоенный голос. – Приятель, дыши!

– Баки, – прохрипел Стив.

– Какой еще к черту Баки?

  


* * *

  


Ему сказали, он служил стране, как герой.

Потом он попал в плен.

Потом его освободили.

Всего этого он не помнил.

Ему сказали, что его зовут Джеймс. Джеймс Доу. В больнице было много таких Доу; должно быть, у него была большая семья. Хорошо находиться в кругу родни.

Его уложили в постель, перебинтовали голову. Ему принесли газету. Сказали, о нем позаботятся.

Потом ему отрезали руку.

Во сне его продолжали мучить. Его били током. Его бросали в ванну со льдом. Его разрезали на операционном столе. Он кричал, просыпался и повторял свой номер. 

Снова и снова.

Все это время кто-то был рядом. Кто-то держал его за руку, кто-то вытирал ему лоб, кто-то держал его за плечи, когда тошнило. Кто-то подносил стакан воды к его губам, и потом вытирал все, что пролилось. 

Наверное, это был его ангел.

Джеймс припоминал теперь: он видел его и раньше. Ангел был рядом, пока его били током, пока его бросали в ванну со льдом, пока его резали. Всегда где-то там, на грани видимости, но он там был. Не отвернулся ни на секунду. Крошечная фигурка на его плече, тот, кто шептал ему на ухо личный номер. Кто помог все это пережить.

– Я знал тебя, – хрипел Джеймс. – Ты был меньше.

Сквозь сон он чувствовал, как кто-то целует его пальцы, снова и снова. 

Это было приятно.

  


* * *

  


– Вот и он, – сказал Стив, распахнув дверь. – Дом. – Он проглотил слово «наш», хотя это был их дом. – Здесь есть холодильник. Утюг. Пылесос. И вот еще, последнее чудо техники. – Стив указал на современный телевизор. Баки скользнул по нему взглядом, осмотрелся с любопытством туриста. Стив едва сдержался, чтобы не начать включать все подряд, чтобы только немного заинтересовать Баки. 

– Давай я покажу твою спальню, – сказал Стив. – Здесь две спальни. У нас. Раздельные.

– Как скажешь, приятель, – безмятежно улыбнулся Баки. 

Он безропотно следовал за Стивом. Выполнял все его указания. Не задавал лишних вопросов. Очевидно, он не помнил Стива, как не помнил себя, но принимал на веру все, что ему говорили. 

«Мы были друзьями».

«Вот как?»

«Близкими».

«Как скажешь, приятель».

Стив мог бы сказать столько всего. Но он держал язык за зубами. Каждый раз, когда Баки пожимал плечами и безразлично соглашался («как скажешь, приятель»), Стив весь скукоживался. 

– Можно я закурю?

Баки теперь дымил без остановки. От его сигарет у Стива начинался кашель, но он не мог отказать.

– Делай все, что хочешь. Половина этой квартиры принадлежит тебе.

– Как так?

– Ты одолжил мне некоторую сумму, когда ушел на фронт. 

– Должно быть, приличную.

– Это все твое, Баки.

Стиву пришлось уйти, когда Баки закурил. Он отправился на кухню, поставил чайник. Начал беспокойно перекладывать продукты на полках. Будет ли Баки удобно тянуться так высоко? Сможет ли он сам открыть все эти коробки, если потребуется? Стив постарался учесть каждую мелочь, но он мог где-нибудь просчитаться.

– Эй, Стив, – раздалось из соседней комнаты. – Что это?

Баки стоял над шахматной доской. Фигуры покрылись слоем пыли за все это время. 

– Что-то здесь неправильно, – сказал Баки, нахмурясь. Сигарета тлела в его пальцах, пепел грозил обрушиться на ковер.

– Не хватает двух фигур, – осторожно ответил Стив. – Одна у меня. – Он достал из кармана черного короля и уставился на Баки в ожидании. Тот поскреб бороду, затем утратил интерес к доске.

– Как думаешь, смогу я найти работу?

– Мы что-нибудь придумаем, Бак.

– Может, меня возьмут в «Доджерс»? Спорить могу, у меня мощная подача.

– Да они тебя с руками оторвут, – ляпнул Стив и покраснел, замер в ужасе. Баки обернулся, вздернул насмешливо брови. Потом расхохотался.

Его смех, хриплый и знакомый, обрушил что-то внутри Стива. Вавилонскую башню из несказанных слов. 

– Черт, – сказал Стив, сидя на ковре, пока Баки неловко поглаживал его спину. – Черт, мать твою, прости. Обычно я не плачу. Ни слезинки не проронил, даже когда ногу сломал. 

– Это все дым, да? – мягко спросил Баки, удерживая его в объятьях. – Уж больно едкий. Я, наверное, брошу эту дрянь.

– Хорошо, – шмыгнул носом Стив. – Как скажешь, приятель.

**Бонус**

Ему сказали, что, когда закончится реабилитация, он сможет вернуться к нормальной жизни. Беда была в том, что он не помнил – что это, нормальная жизнь.

Каждую ночь ему снились кошмары. Он кричал, повторял свой номер, потом таращился в потолок, по которому скользили лунные лучи. Иногда он слышал, как топчется за дверью Стив; но Стив никогда не переступал порог его спальни.

Каждый встречный называл Баки героем, молодцом, сынком, хлопал по плечу. Но никто не мог сказать, что ему делать дальше. Он был героем, но в голове у него был сплошной туман, а еще только одна рука. Стив сказал, что ему сделают протез, но Баки едва ли мог в это поверить. Тысячи других ветеранов ходили с обрубками, тысячи других ветеранов стояли в очереди на протезирование. В стране не хватало рук. 

Он не мог найти работу. Приходилось сидеть на шее у Стива. Стив работал с утра до вечера, а Баки слонялся по светлой чистенькой квартире, не решаясь ни к чему прикоснуться, чтобы не сломать. 

Вечерами они гуляли по парку, как два старика, или заходили в бар (как ветерану, Баки наливали бесплатно, но он все равно не мог мешать алкоголь с лекарствами, ему просто нравилась музыка, нравилось глазеть на толпу). Иногда они просто ужинали перед экраном, смотрели разные фильмы, что-нибудь про любовь или про пришельцев. 

Баки пил много таблеток. Стив тоже.

Иногда Баки просил, чтобы Стив рассказал ему что-нибудь из их совместного прошлого. Большинство историй казались невероятными: то, как они украли конфетницу у главной монашки, или как Стиву сломали нос, и Баки нес его на руках в медкабинет, или как Баки собирался стать голливудской звездой, или как Стив стал чемпионом страны по шахматам. Может быть, Стив попросту заливал.

Иногда Баки пытался вспомнить сам, но это всегда заканчивалось страшной головной болью, он сворачивался калачиком на полу и стонал сквозь зубы, а Стив причитал над ним. 

Однажды Баки рыскал по ящикам комода и нашел пачку писем, перевязанных лентой. Почерк показался ему знакомым. Это были его письма; то есть он сам написал их когда-то, хоть и не помнил ни слова. Читать их было странно, головокружительно. Будто стоишь сам у себя за спиной.

Что еще безумней, это были любовные письма. Баки понимал это с болезненной очевидностью, строчка за строчкой.

Он нашел и альбом Стива. Тот был заброшен, как и шахматы. Половина листов не использована. Баки хватило того, что есть. Там были портреты незнакомых мальчишек, женщин в монашеском одеянии, горделивый мужчина с сигарой, девушки в пышных юбках, женщина с добрыми глазами, как у Стива, и сам Стив, карикатурно тощий, в позе культуриста.

И еще там был Баки. Баки в профиль, Баки вполоборота, Баки, играющий в бейсбол, Баки, стоящий перед зеркалом, Баки, спящий под деревом, Баки, глядящий куда-то вдаль. Баки, сидящий в изножье кровати, голый и расслабленный, ноги бесстыже раздвинуты, во взгляде вызов. 

Баки снял с себя всю одежду и встал перед зеркалом. Косматый, бугристый от шрамов, весь перекошенный, ребра натягивают кожу, глаза побитого зверя. Но это был он; и тот, на рисунке, тоже был им когда-то. 

Баки коснулся себя между ног, впервые чувствуя что-то похожее на надежду.

В ту ночь ему снился сон. Не обычный кошмар, но что-то близкое к воспоминанию. Целое небо звезд, и они со Стивом, сидящие на одеяле в росе, склонились над книгой. Это была очень важная книга, но во сне Баки не мог разобрать ни слова.

Он открыл глаза, выбрался из постели, из комнаты, толкнул дверь в спальню Стива. Было не заперто.

– Что ты делаешь? – вскинулся Стив, сел на кровати. Волосы у него стояли торчком, вид был такой, будто он глаз не сомкнул. 

– А ты что делаешь?

– Играю.

– Что?

– В голове. Представляю партию.

– Стив. – Баки не мог больше ждать. – Мы с тобой когда-нибудь целовались?

Стив даже рот раскрыл. Затем, после мучительной паузы, сказал:

– Нет. Нет, никогда. 

– Почему?

– Что?

– Почему мы не целовались? Ты не хотел?

Стив уставился на него с явной злостью. Он стиснул одеяло в кулаке, прикрывая голую грудь.

– Нет, – ответил Стив, выдавливая из себя слова. – Не потому, что я не хотел. 

– Тогда это странно. Ведь я помню, что я хотел. 

– Ты что-то путаешь, Бак, – выдохнул Стив.

– Вот уж не думаю. Это, наверное, вообще единственное, в чем я уверен. 

Баки подошел к кровати, и Стив съежился.

– Что ты делаешь? – пробормотал он жалко. Баки приподнял одеяло, хотя Стив, похоже, готов был за него драться. Баки скользнул в постель, лег рядом со Стивом, и тот неловко замер рядом. Вытянулся, жесткий, как доска. 

– Мы ведь лежали так раньше? – спросил Баки.

– Очень давно.

– Ты всегда был таким неуклюжим в постели?

Стив застонал, закрыв лицо руками. Баки обнял его одной своей уцелевшей рукой. 

– Можно, я тебя поцелую? – спросил Баки.

Стив с хрипом втянул в себя воздух.

– Если ты хочешь, – добавил Баки просто. Стив опустил руки, повернулся к нему. В полумраке его лицо казалось совсем незнакомым, и в то же время – более знакомым, чем то, что Баки видел в зеркале. 

– Обычно я могу думать на десять, пятнадцать, двадцать ходов вперед, – сказал Стив. – Но сейчас я не знаю, что делать. Что если я все испорчу? Если ты возненавидишь меня? Если то, чего я хочу – это плохо? Я не знаю. Я не знаю, что делать.

– Сделай ход – и посмотрим, – предложил Баки. 

Стив закусил губу. А потом кивнул и придвинулся ближе.

Потому что он всегда был отважным, этот маленький задира Стив Роджерес. Откуда-то Баки это знал наверняка.


End file.
